The invention relates to a storage area placed on the dashboard of a motor vehicle and is particularly directed to use in trucks.
Storage areas for motor vehicles are known in the art. Often, they take the form of trough-like integrated components in the instrument panel. As a result of the relatively narrow design of the dashboard, and because of the vehicle parts that are located underneath the surface of the dashboard, the known storage areas are small in volume and surface area. In practice, this results in the fact that only small items, such as eyeglasses and similar objects, can be kept in the known storage areas.
In many motor vehicles, including long haul trucks, it is desirable that the driver have at his disposal a larger storage area. This holds true especially for rest periods and breaks. It is expedient for the driver to have a storage area of sufficient size for food, as well as cups, cans, and similar items.